See you later Elsa-gator
by Frozenlover55
Summary: One shot jelsa and some Kirsanna, rate T to be to safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guy's, I am sooooo sorry I was on VK and I couldn't update, and my writers bock has took a toll on me, but thought this would be a nice one shot jelsa! Enjoy! **

_Elsa's .P.O.V. _

"Mrs. Winters, correct?" The receptionist said, I nodded " Let me get your key." she said and went into the back, I looked around at the grand lobby room with a large crystal chandelier hanging from the celling "Here we are, room 2423. Enjoy." she said and I grabbed my bags "Thank you." I said and headed to the elevator. I pressed the button to go up and waited, _ding _ 'Here we are' and walked in with my bags "What floor?" said a voice that made me jump "Oh, sorry and 24." I said looking over at the man. He hade white slivery hair with a blue hood and brown pants "I never seen you around before, are you new here?" He said looking at me "Yes." I said shyly "Oh, then let me be the first to welcome you to the building, my names Jack." He said sticking his hand out and I shook it "Nice to meet you, I'm Elsa" I said " So, were are you from?" Jack said "I from Norway, I just moved here with my sister but she's in a different building. How about you?" I said "Here, I've lived here my whole life." He said. I looked at the elevator number "Hey Jack." I said "Yeah Elsa." "Well I'm not mechanic, but I think were stuck in the elevator." I said a little panicked "Well, at least I stuck in elevator with you, right?" he said "Right." I said and my face grew hot.

_ Time skip 1 Hour later_

_Jack's .P.O.V._

"So..um Elsa did you want to go out and get some drinks or something?" I said, during the time that we've been stuck in the elevator I learned so much about Elsa "Sure, here, let me give you my number." she said. I made a metal note to high-five myself when I get back to my apartment. She handed me her number and E-mail and I gave her mine _Ding _"Looks like the elevator is working again." I said, the elevator reached floor 24 and Elsa got off "See you later Elsa-gator." I said and winked at her "See ya." she said and the doors closed and for the rest of the day I couldn't stop thinking about Elsa and her number.

** HIIII! Do you guys want me to continue? Please review! **


	2. see you in a couple of day AN

hi everyone! I soooo happy because MY DOG DOSEN'T NEED SUGREY ! YAAAAYYYAYAAAAYYAYAYYA! :))))))))):::::)) *(dose ultimate smiley faces!)* soooo sorry I am not updating, right now I am on the road to the Disney Dream!(cruise line!) I will see you guys in a couple of day's for the next update!

Maddie a.k.a Frozenlover55!


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry guy's I** **haven't been on fanfiction for a while but I will continue this! **

_Elsa .P.O.V._

I've finally got done unpacking when I got a text from an unknown number '_Hey it's Jack, I was wondering if you want to come to this party downstairs?' _It said and I texted back '_Sure where is it?' _than he said_ Ok, it's at 109, see you there ;) _I laughed and got ready. I decided on a casual blue shirt and some ripped jeans. I grabbed my purse and headed downstairs "104, 105, 106, 107, 108, 109, there it is!" and knocked on the door. A man with shaggy brown hair and green eyes answered "Elsa?" he said "Hiccup!" I said and I hugged him "It's been so long! How are you? How's Anna?" he said "It has! Amazing, and Anna is good! How's your sister?**(1)**" I exclaimed "Great! She's doing marine biology down in the key's! Oh how rude of me, come on in!" he said and moved aside, the music basted from the speakers, Hiccup spoke something but I couldn't hear him "WHat?" I yelled "What are you doing here?" he said "oh, um, I live in upstairs?" I said "No, I meant, at the party" he said "Oh, a friend invited me" I said "Who is it? I probably know them" he said "His name is Jack" I said "Wait you mean, the player, Jack Frost?" he said pointing to a white haired man and a girl kissing each other. My heart shattered into tiny pieces "Hey you okay?" hiccup said "Yeah, I'm fine" I said "Hey, hiccup, I forgot I had to pick up a dishwasher" I lied and before he can answer, I ran to my apartment, jumped on my bed and stared to cry.

**(1) I give you a hint, her name starts with an M**


	4. Chapter 4 AN

**A/N important note! **

**The Following is an important note to each of these story's on fanfiction and on quotev : Frozen Pop Star, See you later Elsa-Gator, Once Upon a Time is over Rated, Cold as a blizzard(Currently under Remake), and Cold as Ice Hard as a rock(Remake). **

Hey everyone, my grandparents, and my dog just died, I am sorry I haven't updated I just can't bring myself to, so I've decided to give my stories to my cousin, Icefiresnowlava, for just a little bit so I can get myself together. thanks

Frozenlover55


End file.
